Squilliam Fancyson vs Marc Brown & His Characters
by bigkidrant
Summary: It's my second battle.


MARC BROWN VS SQUILLIAM FANCYSON

BEGIN!

Squilliam Fancyson

If you wanna bet on how dumb you are, you just won it all.

Talking animals? Haven't we heard that story before on the wall?

Your show nowadays is just poking fun at the troubled.

If I were tired of your jokes, would I have "Boredodouble"?

I'm a billionaire clarinet player, best in this whole globe!

You just write books in the shadows. You should just go.

I'm the only one on EARTH willing to beat you, your heart's too scared.

Your emotional crazy characters are about to get there butts OWNED!

Marc Brown

Squilliam, isn't it true that you voted that Squidward to suck EGGS?

What? Can't say cuss words on your show? I can say whatever I want without a wage.

Your unibrow was probably a mustache at the party store put on your forehead.

I'm a professional rapper, Arthur will beat you in the morning.

I got bestselling books, you're a squid without any talent.

I'll kick you off this rapping stage to keep things in balance.

I made it out redhanded parodying South Park. Try that and you'd be SUED.

I'll just call off Hillenburg to cancel this Squilliam idiot and the show too.

Squilliam Fancyson

You remind me of a criminal I saw on the news last night.

You're on PBS GO? WELL GO KILL YOURSELF! I did that right.

Here's a postcard to you, is your show part of a deadly scheme?

Arthur, Buster, The Brain, Francine, or anyone else of yours can stop me!

Don't even get me started on your female Richie Rich RIPOFF!

Go get your show cancelled in vein, and GET THE HECK OFF!

Marc Brown

Your internet humor can't stop the legendary Marc Brown.

I'll draw up some of my characters now, this will be quite a town.

ARTHUR! Finish Squilliam off while I go write some stuff

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you to beat him down good, you dunce!

Arthur

DW! Oh, it's just that stupid Squilliam.

I'll punch you like DW when I told her NOT TO TOUCH IT!

Squilliam Fancyson

Are you saying that you'd rather be battling your own blood?

How harsh for this bully. I thought that stupid author was enough.

Arthur

Where I come from, everyone's cool and awesome!

You're and old dumb squid that I'll beat from the bottom.

Squilliam Fancyson

When you mean everyone's awesome, did you mean the bullies too?

I'd rather prefer that asthmatic Buster Baxter over you.

Arthur

Let me call him up, he'll take my place.

You may call me cowardly for that, but you're just my waste!

- Arthur fades away -

Squilliam Fancyson

HA! He died terribly because about how cool I am!

I'm the only one left, so why don't I just hop into my van?

Buster Baxter

Buster Baxter here! I got a spinoff show, you're just a squid.

There's a large chance of me beating you. Wait! I already did!

Squilliam Fancyson

First Marc Brown gone, then Arthur joined along?

Go rap battle against Sheen, since I'm obviously gonna win this one.

Buster Baxter

You couldn't win against SpongeBob's army, and he's a dang NERD!

You should be cancelled from your series you stupid turd!

Squilliam Fancyson

These raps will go on forever if you called off Mr Ratburn.

I'm about to whoop this Baxter straight down to the batter.

This is the way it goes, let me erase your soul away.

You've had a good run, but you winning this? Not today!

- Squilliam erases Buster Baxter -

Marc Brown

Guess who's back from his writing? I am of course!

You just get Squidward jealous like Starr, you bore.

Fancyson's out of the water, time to beat you after break.

I bet that this Squilliam's starting to have a toothache.

Squilliam Fancyson

Oh great, it's the world's meanest author again! How nice.

Your characters were crazy, all cuckoo in the head, for advice!

You may have a YouTube Poop legacy, but that legacy's about to end!

Marc Brown sure can bend television, but you can't airbend!

You're the black sheep that's WHITE! Grey like a Pixie!

But that's FOP talk there! Beating you isn't tricky.

Marc Brown

This was past the limit I was promised. Oh well.

Ratburn! Brain! Finish this squid up real swell!

Ratburn

I'd give you an F since your suckage is large!

You can't win this rap there, Squillaim! I'd bet you'd barge.

The Brain

I'm the next Jimmy Neutron, and this clarinet player is dumb!

Periodically, I'd beat you! Each day until your body's numb!

WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!


End file.
